


Corpulent Lust

by FruitFrakker



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Popping, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Lust gets more than she bargains for when she downs a 'Philosopher's Stone'. WG Drabble One-Shot. Bit out of comfort zone, but interesting to do it for once. Non-Fatal Popping
Kudos: 9





	Corpulent Lust

"

Now, I do believe I’ll be taking that Philosopher’s Stone, honey.”

The succubus coldly smirks at the Alchemist, her crimson eyes emanating contempt and smug superiority over the wretch; her outstretched gloved hand bearing her extended dagger-like fingers to his throat. The man has prepared for this though, fumbling through his pocket to fulfill the homunculus’ request, producing a small red gemstone. The alabaster beauty plucks it with her spindly digits, fidgeting it around as her free hand brushed her long raven hair. Even under this the man was struck by her raw carnality, the way her leather dress, black as her hair, clung to her voluptuous body, the red mark of the Ouroboros emblazoned just above her bosom. Her smirk deepens as she notices his attention.

“You’ve been a good sport, so I can at least show the capabilities of what you’ve made me as a parting gift~,” She cooes, sticking the gem between her plump lips before biting down. A red crackle of energy spurts from her mouth, the emblem on her chest glowing a brilliant magenta. “Yes, I can feel it coming back now, I can feel… mmmph…”

Her hands fall to her stomach, and a definite gurgling, squeaking sound fills the air. Her expression sours as her hands clutch at her belly, seeming looser, flabbier. The fingers trace along to the side, feeling flesh push outwards into a pair of lovehandles. “What… you, what is this!?”

Now the man is the one smirking. “A side project I was working on; compressed meals in pill form. Still a bit experimental I’m afraid.”

“You filthy human worm!” The now pudgy demoness shrieks, making to lunge forward, when she’s stopped in her tracks by a new sensation. Fresh from the oven bread, slightly sweet, buttery… she didn’t know she even had the capacity for enjoying human foods, but here she is dumbstruck with the sheer simple beauty of the texture… and the intensity… Her hand fumble down to her thighs, feeling them bellow outwards against her dress, her ass growing more prominent alongside a forming spare tire around her midsection. Flesh now rubs against flesh, pinches fabric, in ways she never experienced before, even her arms grow chubby as they try to keep track of her growth. She feels her neck and cheeks begin to bulge as the taste switches to gallons of gallons of chicken noodle soup, the gurgling and stretching her body is producing growing ever louder.

“I must say, I’m impressed you’ve made it so far,” The man says, wrapping his knuckle against the bulge of her stomach, which has begun to distend into separate folds. “Most people I’ve tried this on burst before they even made it to second course. Your outfit seems to be taking it in stride as well.” He pinches a bit of her outfit for emphasis, letting is slap back against her bulbous bulk, eliciting an irritated yelp. “Let’s see how long that lasts.”

Lust is finding it hard to be angry at the man, so enraptured is she with the taste and her own growth. Her blubbery hands grasp at her breasts, growing up and over her formerly svelte black bodice which had begun to tear down the middle as her fat nipples spilled over its neckline; her Ouroboros mark stretched into a parody of itself. She really can’t keep up with all the bits of her swelling…fattening… whatever it is that is happening to her. Her now mighty jowls slosh back and forth as if she is actually swallowing mouthfuls of zesty stuffing, her eyes darting back and forth around her expanse. “Shtap… shtap thish you vermin!” She moans, flapping her bulky arms against her side, as finally her dress gives way, letting her rolls of fat spread ever further. Her ‘legs’ are little more than thick stumps, and are nearly hidden by the fat rolling down form her gelatinous belly. Her entire form is growing less humanoid, more like a vaguely roundish pile of flesh, with large jiggling tits and a head that was now mostly neck folds and bulging cheeks, still dutifully smacking at the imaginary food entering her gullet.

“Come now,” The alchemist chides, wagging one finger as the other traces around her immobile bulk. “By my reckoning you shouldn’t even be at the main course yet.”

“Mahn..cawsah?” The slovenly lard ball of a homunculus bellows, flapping its pudgy hands about—its arms were now indistinguishable from any other roll of fat—as if to show it was still… well not human of course, but not this inanimate absurdity. Before she can contest or question further, she tastes it all at once: that warm, juicy, slightly salty meat, mixed with gravy and mashed potatoes—a bit even appearing to drool from her mouth. “Tuhkeh~?” She moans, though she doesn’t know why. Why is she enamored with this horrid human filth? Why is she not more enraged? Yet it doesn’t matter, the taste is too succulent, too tender in texture, to ignore. Her body gurgles ominously, fat creeping out ever further. More and more of the meat and sides fill her throat, then the rest of her, more and more until—

A massive bang fills the room, as bits of potato, bread, turkey and mashed potatoes spray across the room. The tremendous bulk once known as Lust has disappeared, but only momentarily, as inky black elements around the room flowed to the center to reconstitute the raven haired beauty, now naked and dazed on the floor.

“What… was that…” She scowls, involuntarily taking deep breathes as she regains her wits.

“Shame,” The Alchemist sighed. “I was sure you’d get to desert. Well, there’s always next time.”

“Next time?” Lust spits, before her eyes widen. The taste of warm buttered bread once again fills her mouth, and a familiar gurgling sensation trembles in her stomach…


End file.
